Evening Sky
by Ethidium
Summary: #NHFD8/Future - It's just a peaceful evening in the Uzumaki household.


I have to remind you, dear readers, that I am not a fluff writer. Not a tiny bit. So this turned out to be not as fluffy as I would like... But I do hope it brighten the NaruHina Fluff Day celebration.

Disclaimer: as everyone knows.

It was nearly spring; the sun shone brighter, the grasses greener, and the insects got livelier. Remaining traces of winter only existed in the form of cold breeze and patches of grey clouds in the sky. Even though the western sky was painted orange by the setting sun, the dark indigo started to take over from the east to give way for the silvery moon.

"I love this sky," a little boy stated cheerfully.

He was sitting on the back porch, one kunai in hand and a rag cloth on the other. An older copy of him sat on the opposite side, the exact same pose visible. The two males were separated by several rows of shurikens and kunais cluttered on the ground. The adult version of the small boy paused his cleaning and set the ancient looking kunai to the ground.

"You do, Boruto?" the adult male asked. His face showed sign of curiosity and amusement.

The small boy, Boruto, nodded eagerly. "It looks like you and Kaa-chan!"

His father, Naruto, laughed openly. "Huh, why is that?"

Boruto dropped whatever he held and turned to the sky. He pointed to the west. "See, Tou-chan. That part is like you. Red and orange."

Then he turned to the east. "Now that part is like Kaa-chan. Purple."

Now the boy pointed to the moving skyline where both colors blended. "And that part is like when Kaa-chan and Tou-chan stand side by side."

Next, he stood and spread his arms to the direction of the sky's ends. "So our family is like the sky. Me, Hima, Tou-chan, and Kaa-chan."

Naruto looked at his eldest son fondly. Sometimes he wished for time to stop. As years went by, he knew the time he had to assume Kakashi-sensei's position became closer and closer. When he was Boruto's age, he dreamt of being the Hokage. He trained hard for it, he strived to be the strongest, to be the protector of the people he cared about. But deep down he knew that being Hokage meant lesser time for his family.

"Boruto, go wash your hand and face first. Dinner will be ready shortly." A gentle female voice broke Naruto's reverie.

"Hai Kaa-chan," said the small boy obediently before he made a beeline into the house.

Naruto briskly sealed all the lined up shurikens and kunais before addressing his wife properly. "How are you feeling, Hime?"

Hinata smiled the cheerful smile Naruto loved so much. Instead of answering, she drew closer and put both her hands on each side of his cheeks, cupping Naruto's face.

"I'm happy." Her words were firm, yet laced with gentleness. "But you are not, at the moment."

Moments like these made Naruto wonders if Hinata possessed not only a telescopic vision, but also vision into people's mind as well.

"Did you catch me daydreaming?"

She laughed. "What are you worried about, Naruto? Is it about the Hokage training again?"

He nodded reluctantly. By some magic, he blurted out whatever worry he had, there and then. "More than the village, I'm worried if Boruto can cope with me being so busy. And Hima… will she hate me for that? And you…"

He took some moments to take in the view of his wife. Her long silky hair, her silvery eyes, her lips… "Will you be fine, Hime?"

"I love you, Naruto," Hinata said without hesitation. "The children will grow up, and they will understand, little by little. And for me… I've loved you for a long time and I know how you struggle for this. It was hard, and it still is. So I will be fine as long as you come back home to me… to us."

Her eyes were clear, and full of determination. Naruto knew he could win against the weirdos who tried to destroy the world. But against this? Against _his_ Hinata?

He suddenly smiled; his worried gone and forgotten.

"Thank you, Hime." He said as he pulled Hinata's waist closer. She didn't fight the force and gently bumped onto Naruto's chest. Their faces were only inches from one another. "Boruto told me about the sky."

She could feel his breath on her skin, making her face flushed a rose color.

"He said that the sky at dusk is like our family. It makes me happy, but I have to disagree a bit," Naruto said, as he searched Hinata's eyes. "It's more like you. You resemble both the sun and the moon."

And with that, he swooped down to kiss his dear wife. It was a chaste kiss, gentle and sweet.

"Eeeeeewwwww!"

The sound nearly made Hinata jumped away, but Naruto held her firmly.

There at the back door, their eldest son stood, Himawari in hand. Boruto held Himawari's hand to guide the little toddler, and he used another hand to shield his baby sister's eyes from such vile view. He himself shut his eyes shut, afraid of catching the 'cooties', while blushing a bit.

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, and Hinata's face blush crimson red. There was always an extra notch of embarrassment to be caught by your own children, Hinata thought.

"We will wait in the kitchen. Come quick, okay?" Boruto all but fled the scene. Little Himawari just followed along as they went.

Turning to Hinata, Naruto gently held her hand. He led her into the house, following the trails of their two beloved children. Before they reached the kitchen, he stopped briefly and kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Let's have a very nice family dinner –ttebayo!"

\- end -


End file.
